Talk:Obito Uchiha
For previous discussions about this character, see also Talk:Tobi and its archives. Long haired Tobi was Obito as well In the latest chapter we see Madara with white hair as an old man. Should we consider this confirmation that Obito simply grew his hair out while he controlled Yagura and met Itachi? --M4ND0N (talk) 17:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Or. We could just wait and see what's going on in that half a frame before jumping to conclusions...--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Or Madara simply dyed his gray hair to look hot again, no way Obito has identical hair as him.--Elveonora (talk) 21:34, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Uchiha Madara ~Dying his hair so he can wear a mask even though virtually no one would recognize him. Personally I think Madara used the Rinne-tensei on Obito, and like Nagato, that's why he looks old in that last panel. How else could Trollbito survive the rocks? So I guess there could be two Tobis. Nothing is certain. Next week, I guess. --M4ND0N (talk) 03:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Cerez is right. WAIT before jumping to conclusions here. Too many possibilities here. (talk) 06:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Elveonora, how exactly is it hard to believe that Obito grew his hair? It was years after Kurama's attack.-- (talk) 09:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) His age again~ Yo! I'm obviously not the only one who noticed this, but I want to bring it up here in case some of you have an opinion on it: This timeline shows what the current facts are. Of course I can explain everything, but I'm sure you're able to figure it out by yourselves, huh? Anyway, opinions please :) tl;dr: Obito is 34 now (ignoring months). Seelentau 愛議 21:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Care to explain how is 13+16/17 = 34? :EDIT: Kakashi was promoted to Jounin at 13, so ur/this timeline is wrong--Elveonora (talk) 21:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, if you prove me that Kakashi's Jounin age was 13. Obito is 34 years old because 18 (his age when he attacked Konoha) plus the time since then (16 years, Naruto's age) is 34. Seelentau 愛議 21:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 239 page 7, Obito was 14 during attack on Konoha--Elveonora (talk) 21:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :There is no age given for Kakashi's promotion in said chapter. And he's 18 in my timeline. Seelentau 愛議 21:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :The war has ended 1 year before the Tobi's attack on Konoha. That was over 16 years ago, as Kakashi is 30 now, he was 13 during the war. I really don't know how do you get 18, but please don't make yourself a fool as this is elementary school math.--Elveonora (talk) 21:47, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Well then, allow me to explain: Obito's timeline is this: Genin at 9, Chūnin at 11, dies at 13. Kakashis's timeline is this: Genin at 5, Chūnin at 6 We know that Obito and Kakashi were a team during the Chūnin exams, so it's likely that they were a team as Genin, too. For that to happen, they'd have to graduate at the same time, resulting in a four year gap in age between Obito (who was 9) and Kakashi (who was 5). Kakashi is promoted to Chūnin a year later at the age of 6, while Obito failed and promoted another year later, being 11 years old (Kakashi being 7). Two years later, Obito dies in the 3SWW at the age of 13, thus Kakashi being 9 (7+2=9) when he's promoted to Jōnin. So far, so good, right? No flaws, at least I can't see any. Now we know that Tobito's attack on Konoha happened 16 years ago. Kakashi is 30 now and 30-16 is 14. He was 14 years old when Kurama attacked and 9 years old when Obito died, there's a 5 years gap. Because of this gap, Obito is 18, since 13 (his age when he died) plus 5 (the gap) equals 18. Seelentau 愛議 21:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) There's no gap, just read the trivia for "Obito Uchiha" chapter. Kakashi was 100% 13 during the war, recently promoted to Jounin and the attack happened a year after--Elveonora (talk) 22:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :I know about the Trivia, but it's just listing the problems. My timeline is explaining what seems to be inconsistency. The only remaining problem is Minato's head on the mountain, but that could simply be edited out in the Tankōbon version, while I doubt that Kishimoto-sensei would rewrite the entire chapter. Seelentau 愛議 22:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The problem is, your timeline contradicts with earlier official establishments, thus is wrong. I wouldn't base any timelines upon the aforementioned chapter, if your timeline can explain how a yet-to-be-born person could attend the Academy with Kakashi and staff, we can take it into consideration then.--Elveonora (talk) 22:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) At least for Obito's age, the timeline seems to add up. In ShounenSuki's timeline, even he added that the promotion age was calculated under the assumption Obito and Kakashi were the same age, which might not be the case. Omnibender - Talk - 00:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) So under the assumption that Obito is 4 years older than Kakashi, he must have been 17 during the 3rd Shinobi World War, while he looked to be the same age. The problem for this to work is Kakashi's age, he was surely 13 during the war, thus according to that, it doesn't work. Unless people get over the fact that Kishimoto doesn't know how to portray age of his drawings correctly. But I admit it's a pretty nice effort at cleaning up Kishi's canon mess up. Obito being 18 fighting Minato would be MUCH more believable. EDIT: you got me confused, or better I confuse myself now... everything seems to fit, except you had the gap between the war's end and Tobi attack wrong along with Obito's age during his "death" So more opinions on this, and if everyone agrees, I think we can change Obito's age to: # time of death: 17 # Part II. 33-34--Elveonora (talk) 01:29, September 12, 2012 (UTC) There's no way Obito was 17 at the time of his supposed death. I wish Kishi would release an actual timeline, though.. either way, his height speaks for itself, and the fact that he entered the academy at the same time as Kakashi. Obito doesn't fail THAT much. --M4ND0N (talk) 03:10, September 12, 2012 (UTC) mh, I have to admit that in my tiredness, I forgot to consider that Kakashi and Obito entered the academy at the same time. This fact makes my timeline worthless >.< But I don't see how my gap could possibly be wrong, since I did not create it, but logic did. If we don't take into account my little mistake there, everything fits (again, without using months). Seelentau 愛議 05:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you not go to the Kakashi Talk page and check out the response that I wrote? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kakashi_Hatake#Kakashi.27s_age_during_the_Kakashi_Gaiden (talk) 06:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Add up Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Gai's Ages. Check out their ninja reg numbers and their promotion ages. Then Check Obito and Rin's stats. You will see I am right (talk) 06:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Funny. Everyone's saying Kakashi was 13 when he got promoted, but no one is able to prove it. Please do so, otherwise I won't take it into account for further calculating. The timeline isn't as screwed up as one might think. Only the aforementioned problem exists. Seelentau 愛議 14:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You talk about logic, yet math isn't your strong point brother ;D Tobi's attack on Konoha happened after the 3rd Shinobi World War, and Kakashi was 14 during that time. Since the Gaiden portrays events before the attack, he got promoted before he turned 14, that's a given. Itachi witnessed a traumatic event from the war, and was 4-5 years old when the Fox decided to play around a bit. It's not believable for younger than 3-4 years old Itachi to have been there... he wouldn't even comprehend and recall something from earlier than that. So by your theory, 13 (our Jounin promotion age) - 4 years = 9 (Kakashi's Jounin promotion age of yours) great.... a yet to be born Itachi had already a warfare trauma :O Do you need the math to go any further to get more proofs, brother? :) The only problem now (if we go by a corrected version of your timeline) is to accept/deny that "viz Obito's infobox picture" was 17 there. I mean... might be delayed adolescence or simply Kishi's fail, like 11 years old Itachi being as tall as Orochimaru... all we need now are votes/voices by more naruto wikia members to decide if to change Obito's age to 34 or keep it the way it is and avoid further timeline/canon missteps--Elveonora (talk) 16:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not THAT bad with maths. Kakashi was 14 when Kurama/Tobi attacked and the 3NWW ended before the attack. Itachi turned 4 a year prior to the attack, and even though I don't see what Itachi's to do with this, he still had one year to witness an event happening in the 3NWW. Where's the problem and where's your Kakashi-Jōnin-13-proof? Regarding Obito's official age given in the box, I wouldn't change it. He and Kakashi joined the academy at the same time, which renders my timeline invalid, but it's still pretty good 8) Seelentau 愛議 17:49, September 12, 2012 (UTC) He couldn't witness anything if we go by your line of Kakashi being 9 when Obito has "died" as he was 14 during the Fox attack and Itachi 4-5, thus there's no chance as the Gaiden has marked close-to-end of the 3rd war, that would make the latter an infant back then, if not born yet. You got yourself confused now, there's no proof that all the class students have to be about the same age, y u no eating a scenario with Kakashi being 4 and Obito 8 during their first Academy day? It all works, but for Obito looking too young--Elveonora (talk) 18:05, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Itachi was 5 when Kurama attacked. He had more than one year to witness a traumatic event in the war while being 4. Kakashi was actually 15. Obito died at the age of 13. :I know that Kakashi Gaiden happened near the WW's end, but we don't know how near. There is a possibility of it lasting anothert 4 or 5 years. :What did Obito prior to joining the academy, then? :Maybe I am confused, but only by you. What exactly are you getting at? Please just give me a valid source for Kakashi being 13 years old when he was promoted to Jōnin, I'll see what I can do afterwards. Seelentau 愛議 18:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 599 * Obito: circa 4(x years 7 months) years older than Kakashi # Academy = started along with Kakashi, as of age 8, graduated at 9 # Chunin = failed the exams twice, once at 9, then at 10 and succeed as 11 years old * Kakashi: circa 4(x years 7 months) years younger than Obito # Academy = started along with Obito, as of age 4, graduated at 5 # Chunin = promoted at 6 (Obito being 10 years old) # Jounin = 7 Obito succeed, Kakashi was 7 and as of chapter 599 a recent promotion, thus they went fighting right after Kakashi was 1 month after his 14th's birthday during the Fox's attack. When Kakashi turned 30, it was 15 years and 11 months after Obito's/Tobi's attack. Thus Obito/Tobi fought Minato as 19 years old. Check it out, and let me know if there still are any plotholes, if not then it appears ur right and we can change (with agreement of course) his age to: * Age at the time of a presumed death/Gaiden: 11 * Part II: 34-35 --Elveonora (talk) 20:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Only Itachi's age and the trauma statement might be problematic, as he was 4-5 during the attack, and if he had seen an incident during the war, then that would mean it lasted about 6-7 years... sounds believable?--Elveonora (talk) 20:46, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know how old Kakashi and Obito were when they joined the academy, but Obito was (and is) 4 years older. Again, ignore the months, they're making this more complicated. :They graduated at 5 and 9. I don't know how many times Obito failed the Chūnin exams, but guessing from the chapter, I'd say only once at the age of 10 (same exam Kakashi succeeded in). Being 11, Obito became Chūnin. Two years later, he died at the age of 13 (his last given age as Obito), Kakashi being 9 years old (his Jōnin age). You see, it fits perfectly. :You're right about Kakashi being 14, I miscalculated that. Itachi was 5 during Kurama's attack and witnessed the 3WW at 4, meaning the WW lasted at least until one year prior to Naruto's birth and all. :So I'd say we should simply write "30-34" for Obito's age and correcting the promotion ages where it's due. That's all we can do, since as obvious as all this may be, it's only fan talk. I guess it's up to the community to add it, but seeing as how Tsunade's a presumed Raiton user...^^ Seelentau 愛議 20:59, September 12, 2012 (UTC) * It takes at least 1 year to graduate, so Kakashi had come as 4 at the earliest, and Obito 8 (assuming it took him 1 year as well to graduate, unless he was there like for 5 years already, but that sounds like an epic failure if you ask me) not to mention the time when they started is completely irrelevant that's just an estimate... the only thing that matters is, that they were a team. * Months are important, they can make a 1 year difference, sometimes even 2. * Viz. chapter 599, Obito failed twice, but the Chunin exams age graduation is what matters, so it's trivial if it was just once. * From where did you get that Obito had died 2 years later at the age of 13? Read the Gaiden and chapter 599 again. Obito has succeed the exams at 11 and Kakashi was by then recently promoted to Jounin at 7... the 3rd Shinobi World War, or at least their participation occurred it appears in a range of few days at max, if not tomorrow. * Kakashi's birthday is in September, that means, the current events of manga are already past this point as Kakashi is 30. Naruto's birthday is October, thus Kakashi is 15 years and 11 months older. Obito has his birthday in February... thus an example: by the time Kakashi was 10 years and 5 months old, Obito turned 15. (thus there's 4 years and 7 months difference between them, depends on what part of a year it is, they are either 4 or 5 years younger/older from each other), that means: Obito is 35 now Unless we reverse it and Kakashi's birthdays comes first as a priority... example: by the time Kakashi turned 7, Obito was still 10 and only a few months later turned 11. (thus Obito being x years +/- 5 months younger), that means: Obito is 34 now Tobi's age is 100% 34-35 if we switch to this new timeline, it fixes all the errors around these, and is more official than ShounenSuki's opinion/guess that "it's safe to assume that they are the same old" etc. --Elveonora (talk) 21:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You all are still missing a few things. Gai Rin and Obito's registration numbers are very close and they all have the same chuunin graduation age. Gai is 8 months older than Kakashi and Obito is 7 months older. Kakashi was 14 and 25 days older than Naruto. It was said soon after the bridge was destroyed the war ended and Minato was elected Hokage. Obito was a class mate of Gai and Kakashi too. So he is 31 at most 29 at least. You guys are just trying to make his age fit that way so you can make EVERYTHING fit. Just remember there is errors here and he is about the same age as Kakashi there is no other way to put it honestly. I did the math countless times with the databook evidence and manga evidence. 33-34 came up a few times in some calculations, but in most of the logical and leeway accepting calculations 30-31 came up. (talk) 12:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) @unnamed user, it's nice you want to save some space, but feel free to post in a standard way and please, add up your calculations for comparison. I'm really interested. Even though Aren't these A LOT used references just some notes from ShounenSuki's timeline? Like, can you provide lines from the databooks/manga that: * the war ended shortly after the bridge was destroyed (not to mention if it's there, shortly isn't a definite term) * it was considered and argued about that all the classmates do not have to be around the same age * no one is trying to fit everything, just official information from manga and databooks, so we provide the most official "facts" as possible instead of "logical assumptions" * According to chapter 599 and Gaiden, the war has started right after Obito's promotion to Chunin and Kakashi's to Jounin. Obito was 11 so Kakashi 7... the number 13 again came from the assumption of Obito and Kakashi being the same old, thus it's invalid now. We can't list things as facts without a reference, and the reference has to be based upon official things not guesses.--Elveonora (talk) 13:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :arghs, this discussion is confusing now, ya'll talk without any paragraphs and one even without user name, so who's anwering who? I'm confused! :( Elve-kun, have you answered me? I can't see through this anymore ._. Seelentau 愛議 15:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: doesn't matter, both of you please answer to both and all--Elveonora (talk) 15:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) regeneration... Shouldn't we mention his arm healing itself?--Elveonora (talk) 00:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :His entire arm grew back when Minato used a Rasengan on him, what Naruto's did isn't very impressive by comparison. Omnibender - Talk - 01:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I think we should wait until next week when it is (hopefully) explained. Besides how would we put it in there? I mean we hardly know about it. (talk) 01:10, September 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan @Omni, I meant in chapter 601 in front of Madara's eyes his arm heals.--Elveonora (talk) 01:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I know, I'm just saying that considering what we saw him do in the past, this isn't exactly news. Omnibender - Talk - 01:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) We saw him repairing it with flower stuff, now it regenerated by itself, I think it's worthy of a mention. EDIT: done--Elveonora (talk) 01:34, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Tobi didn't have the lower with Hashirama's clone with him when he fought Minato. Omnibender - Talk - 01:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) He more than likely had his cells already though, "Hashirama was also able to use medical ninjutsu. His skill with which were such that he could heal himself without forming seals," --Elveonora (talk) 01:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Elvenora, read this part again that you've put: "Hashirama was also able to use medical ninjutsu. His skill with which were such that he could heal himself without forming seals - Now, it states HASHIRAMA. It was HIS skills. Just because Obito may have his DNA, does not mean he has his medical skills or medical ninjutsu know how. That's like saying just because Tsuande has his DNA by being one his descendants, means she can also do this. Which she hasn't been shown to do, even though she is highly skilled. This leaves your argument, invalid. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 06:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) For two panels, this is way too much speculation. I've seen Sakura do the same thing (heal herself without seals) but I've never seen bruises vanish with any medical nin. We of all people should know Tobi's right side is not "human" for want of a better word, so why not actually wait until Kishimoto explains those two subtle little frames, so there's more to go off that calling it "healing or regeneration"?--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) @Susanoo, "sigh" Hashirama's cells/DNA gives extra powers/properties... hell it's an answer for everything an Uchiha need ;D @Cerez, that's what I mean. His half of the body or at least arm is artificial, clearly Hashi/Zetsu make-up "_" To that medical ninja part, I find it funny that a SELF HEALING ability was enough to list Hashirama as a medical-nin, while Tobi/Obito has surgical skills and apparently similar regenerative ability, yet he isn't one--Elveonora (talk) 15:46, September 12, 2012 (UTC) It may have been premature or maybe inaccurate to list him as a medical ninja, even though he practised the use of medical-ninjutsu, but people don't necessarily have to be medical-nins in order to be able to carry out experiments or surgery especially when for one, we know nothing about the process to transplant and integrate eyes and secondly, it is related to one specific/Uchiha-related thing that they would have to know about i.e. the transfer of eyes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Right Side of the body Question: Is Obito's whole right side of his body (save his right eye and possibly the face) totally artificial or something? --1337 B33FC4K3 (talk) 16:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC)